


you can have this heart

by simonspeaks



Series: Nonbinary Neville [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Is this romantic? up to you to decide!, Other, fluff?, there's plants and it's a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Neville has some things to do in the Gryffindor greenhouse. Ginny comes to join them and they enjoy the nice day.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Series: Nonbinary Neville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you can have this heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extoria/gifts).



> I hope you like it!

It was a warm day and Neville had left the Gryffindor greenhouse door wide open to let the dancing May breeze in.

They could hear the sound of other students playing quidditch out on the field, for fun rather than an official game. Neville sighed and looked around the greenhouse. Everything was going well. Just a quick water and to clean up the counters and they would be free to go out and enjoy the sunshine.

Not that they were being forced to take care of the plants. They loved it, really. Just wished during times like this that they could have some outside to take care of. That’s where plants were meant to be, after all. 

Neville grabbed the hose and walked around. A simple aguamenti would work the same way, but they didn’t feel like casting magic today.

They finished quickly, being sure to check the plants for any signs of decay or bugs. None was found. Neville sighed in relief. 

A knocking sound came from the open door. Neville looked up.

Ginny was leaning against the doorframe again with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. She was wearing a black t-shirt and some scuffed up jeans and her bright red hair was tied up in a ponytail. “You busy?”

Neville smiled. “Just finishing up. What did you want to do today?” they asked as they moved across the greenhouse to the makeshift sink.

Ginny shrugged. “Don’t know yet. What about you? Did you have anything in mind?”

Neville turned around from the sink, drying their hands on a towel. 

Ginny hopped onto the wooden countertop that was covered in soil. Neville looked at her as she did it, the way the muscles in her arms moved and the smile on her face. 

They moved their hand through their hair in one sweeping motion and looked up at Ginny. She was just a little taller than them like this. Usually Neville was taller by a couple of inches. 

She rested back on her hands, smirking. 

Neville’s stomach flittered. 

Ginny nudged Neville’s thigh with her dirt-covered boot. Neville didn’t mind. “It’s nice outside,” she said. 

Neville didn’t look outside. “I know.”

Ginny leaned forward. There were only a couple of feet between the wooden island Ginny was sat upon and the counter running all around this side of the greenhouse. “I mean, we could go down to the lake and walk around.”

Neville smiled at the thought of that. “Yeah, sounds nice.”

This time of year the hills around the lake came to life. Small white bogbeans floated on the edges of the lake, purple heath milkwort popped up wherever they could, and the trees that could flowered under the golden sun. There were a few apple trees along the walkway around the lake that had fruit every autumn, but this time of year their bright pink flowers fell all over the place.

Ginny hopped down from their seat, coming close to Neville. She stayed there for just a moment before saying “Well, we better get a move on, eh?”

Neville put the towel in their hands back on the counter behind them and walked towards the door, Ginny close behind them. 

When they stepped out into the open fields of grass, the sunlight shone across their cheeks. Neville took a deep breath of the sweet air in. Other students were out on the grass, some lying on blankets with picnics, others playing Muggle football underneath the Quidditch players with their own game. 

Ginny walked up right next to their shoulder and looked up at them. “You ready?” she asked.

Neville nodded and took her hand in theirs. They shut the greenhouse door behind them, not bothering to lock the door. Other students were welcome to come in and tend to the plants or simply look around as they pleased. 

The walk down to the lake was short. Down the grassy hill they went and to the well-worn path that looped around the entire lake that sparkled blue under the golden sun. 

Neville looked at the familiar trees lining this side of the lake and smiled. Some of the pink apple blossoms floated down towards them in the breeze and their sweet scent carried to the pair.

Ginny sighed contentedly next to them. Her red hair shone brightly in the sunlight. It looked like streaks of gold ran through her hair as it shifted as they walked. 

Neville squeezed her hand and Ginny squeezed back. 

Under the blue sky they walked along, quietly enjoying each others company. Not a cloud was in sight, and they were content.


End file.
